headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Enter Zoom
"Enter Zoom" is the sixth episode of season two of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Flash and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by JJ Makaro with a script written by Gabrielle Stanton and Brooke Eikmeier. It first aired on Tuesday, November 10th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Flash was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. It is based on the DC Comics character, the Flash, created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Carmine Infantino. * This episode is production code number 3J5656. * This episode had a viewership of 3.634 million people, which is down by .231 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the Flash: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released on September 6th, 2016. * Director J.J. Makaro is credited as JJ Makaro in this episode. * Writer Gabrielle G. Stanton is credited as Gabrielle Stanton in this episode. * Writer Brooke Roberts is credited as Brooke Eikmeier in this episode. * Executive story editor Kai Wu is credited as Kai Yu Wu in this episode. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' directed by JJ Makaro. He directs two episodes from season two. His next episode is "Escape from Earth-2". * This is the third episode of ''The Flash'' co-written by Gabrielle G. Stanton. It is her second and final episode from season two of the show. She previously worked on the teleplay for "The Man Who Saved Central City". * This is the sixth episode of ''The Flash'' co-written by Brooke Eikmeier. It is her first episode from season two of the show. She previously worked on the script for the season one episode, "The Trap". * This is the second appearance of Jesse Wells. She appeared last in "The Darkness and the Light". * Linda Park learns that Barry Allen is the Flash in this episode. Allusions * Reference is made to Starling City in this episode, which is now known as Star City. This is the base of operations of Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow on the companion series Arrow. * Reference is made to Coast City in this episode. In the comics, Coast City is the base of operations for Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. Coast City has been referenced several times on Arrow, and made a brief appearance in a flashback scene in the season four premiere, "Green Arrow". * In Earth-2 continuity, the Arrow was billionaire industrialist Robert Queen. In Earth-1 continuity, Robert Queen died and his son, Oliver Queen, became the Arrow. * References is made to Eric Larkin in this episode, who works for Picture News in Central City. Quotes * Harrison Wells: Before I left Earth-2, I worked on a serum to dampen Zoom's speed. All we would need is for Ramon to develop a weapon to deliver it. * Caitlin Snow: Oh, great, that could be this year's cold gun. Maybe another criminal can get it, and then we'd have Sergeant Slow. * Cisco Ramon: I would never let that happen. Sergeant Slow is a terrible name. .... * Barry Allen: How are we doing with the speed-dampener? * Caitlin Snow: I think we isolated with the composite. * Cisco Ramon: And we're modifying the dart The Arrow used to take down Wells. * Harrison Wells: He's not Wells. I'm Wells. * Cisco Ramon: Whatever, Harry. .... * Zoom: The days of The Flash protecting the city are over. Now what will you do without your precious hero? .... * The Flash: What do you want from me? * Zoom: Everything. * The Flash: You want to beat me? Is that it? You want to be a hero? * Zoom: Heroes die. * The Flash: Only if you can catch them. .... * Zoom: Harrison Wells, you thought you could defeat me with this? * Harrison Wells: I made a mistake. * Zoom Yes, a costly one. Goodbye, Flash. You, too, weren't fast enough. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:Flash (2014)/Season 2 episodes Category:Flash (2014)/Episodes Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes